1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment and, more particularly to an electronic equipment including a chassis.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic equipment, such as disc players which are or tape cassette players, small and thin and excellent in portability are now very popular on the market.
To make this portable electronic equipment small and thin, it has been proposed to simplify a drive mechanism portion of the electronic equipment as much as possible. However, there is a limit to such efforts to simplify the drive mechanism portion of the electronic equipment.
Under the above-mentioned situation, to make this portable electronic equipment smaller and thinner, it has been proposed that the structure of a chassis on which the drive mechanism portion is supported be simplified.
However, if the chassis is simplified in structure, then the chassis low strength cannot possible to provide electronic equipments that can be used satisfactorily in actual practice.